


Sirenhead

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Taeyong doesn’t think that anything in this world will ever be ok again, he really doesn't.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Sirenhead

**Author's Note:**

> This shorty was inspired by this [one tik tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@alexhoward_/video/6821289894384504070), if you're easily scared/creeped out, please watch with caution.

Taeyong’s hands tremble even as they stay clamped to his ears. Tremors travel down his curled up fists down his wrists, down his arms under the soiled long sleeves of his black shirt. He doesn’t let go and keeps his eyes screwed shut, afraid to open them and see the devastation all around him.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not today, not ever. And definitely not to him, not to Johnny- 

_Oh God…_

His stomach turns and he curls in further on himself, chest rising and falling faster than his lungs can keep up till he’s wheezing, till his hands are shaking violently.

One moment he’s there and the next he’s gone, disappeared under a heap of metal and glass, the remains of what used to be a truck. There was nothing he could do. He couldn’t lift it off or try to pull Johnny out. The morbid thought occurs to him that if he had tried, he might have just come up with an arm or a leg.

He curls further into himself, until his head is between his knees.

The sirens. Those were the only warning. But they weren’t a warning, they were the enemy. Police sirens were screaming so loud until his ears hurt, rushing past him, rushing through all the people running as if they were ants and their colony had just been destroyed, their home. And it was, it _was_ destroyed, _bound_ to be destroyed.

The world was falling apart around Taeyong and his best friend was gone.

But he can’t forget the sirens. Like all the ones he’s heard before on movies combined into one horrid sound that made his instincts drive into full-on panic mode, his brain trying so desperately to figure out what the message was, ignoring the one so obvious.

_Destruction._

And as the sound became defiantly loud, blaring and searing itself into every nerve in his body, he ran. He ran as the ground shook under him, threatening to open up beneath his feet and swallow him. And he remembers the screams of terror and the shouts of soldiers mobilizing, the sounds of their rifles raining fire on the assailant, on the source of the sirens.

_Rat-a-tat-tat! Rat-a-tat-tat!_

But he still can’t forget the sirens. 

He didn’t look back as he ran for his life, skidding on wet pavement, ignoring the pain that traveled up his leg. He hid beneath asphalt, jutting up from the ground and leaning on a turned over semi-truck. The ground shook beneath him so violently until it all stilled and yet he keeps his hands glued to his ears, hoping he never has to hear that sound again, that so sickening sound ever again.

It’s repeating in his head like a broken record.

Until a claw circles his wrist and he fights to escape.

“N-No! Sh… Stop! Get away!”

“Hey! Hey! It’s ok! Quiet down, you’re gonna get us _killed_!”

“N… No! Please!”

“Hey!”

The claws grab both his wrists and yank his hands away from his head, forcing him closer to his assailant.

“Look at me.”

His heart is pounding, threatening to burst out of his chest and leave his shocked body behind.

“Please look at me.”

He tries to control his breathing, closing his mouth and huffing out through his nose, harsh breaths. And slowly opens one eye.

There before him is an angel… _He must be dead._

The other eye slowly peeks open until he can fully take in this angel, the scratches on their cheeks and the dried blood caked to his hairline, coming from beneath blond hair.

The angel smiles. “Hey. It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.”

His voice is so tender like he’s speaking to a frightened kitten… _Oh, wait_.

They’re under the chunk of asphalt, past the angel he can see a bike lying on its side, a backpack and a bat sitting in the basket on the front. The sky is grey, unlike the beginning of the day when the sun was shining. And it’s eerily silent, no more police sirens, yells, gunfire, none except the ones ringing in his head.

“That looks like it hurts–” he skims a soft finger beside the long scrape on his knobby pale leg, stretching from his calf to his knee–“I have a first aid kit. Wait right here.” The angel crawls back out of Taeyong’s hiding place to his bike. He returns with a small white box as Taeyong’s lungs begin to catch up with his breathing.

“This might hurt a little.”

Taeyong doesn’t wince as the angel cleans his scrape with antiseptic wipes and then wraps his leg in gauze. The angel sits back on his heels until Taeyong realizes he’s done and looks down at his leg, turning it this way and that.

“Thank you…”

The angel smiles. He wonders how he can be smiling in a situation like this.

“How c… can you be smiling? We… We almost died.”

“I thought I was the only one left. I heard you. I thought it was some animal stuck under here at first.”

Taeyong gulps as the memories start rushing in on him again. His stomach constricts painfully and a cold sweat overtakes his body, starting on the back of his neck and spreading like fire over his entire being.

“Hey.”

A hand grabs his own, grounding him in place with a thumb sweeping over his knuckles.

“Just breathe. It’s ok. I’m here.”

Taeyong times his breaths with the rhythmic motion of the angel’s thumb until the shock subsides and tears hiccup out of his chest.

“I-I couldn’t save him… Oh god… A… And that sound-”

“Did you see it?”

Taeyong shakes his head no, not trusting his voice right now as tears turn into sobs.

“It was huge… Like War of the Worlds-level huge.”

“It killed my best friend… W-We were just gonna get more ice cream.” He looks down, tears blurring his sight. It’s then he realizes the angel is still holding his hand and he feels his cheeks burn. 

He doesn’t want him to let go.

“I was sitting in my backyard when it happened. The porch fell on me.” The angel smiles like it’s funny. He doesn’t bring up his family, if he had any, and Taeyong doesn’t ask.

“Y-You still have blood on you…”

The angel reaches up feeling over his temple until he feels the caked blood. “Darn, thought I got it all.” He rummages in his first aid kit, pulling out another wipe packet and holding it out to Taeyong. “Can you get it for me?”

Taeyong nods, taking it as the angel holds their long blond hair back. He gently wipes at the blood until his skin is clean, well as gently as he can with trembling fingers.

“T… There.”

“Thank you.”

The angel takes the trash and tucks it away in his pocket before closing up his first aid kit and returning it to his backpack. He wonders what else he has in there. He takes that moment to wipe at his face, sniffling as he calms as much as he can.

“What’s your name?”

“M-Me?”

The angel looks around and returns his gaze to him, a slight smile on his face. “There’s no one else around.”

He reminds Taeyong of a fox.

“I’m Taeyong.”

“I’m Ten,” he beams.

“T-Ten?”

He nods. “Like the number.”

Taeyong stares up at him, unconsciously hugging his knees to his chest. Ten looks down at him, standing outside the hiding place. He really must be an angel, he’s too pretty to exist in a ruined world like this.

“You planning on staying there?”

“Huh?”

Ten smirks and holds out a hand. “Come on.”

“B… But that _thing_ is still out there.”

“It won’t bother us. It went north, we’re going south.”

“We?”

“You and me.”

Taeyong contemplates this, staring at Ten’s outstretched hand.

“I know it isn’t any safer just sitting under there. It might come back.”

 _That_ gets Taeyong moving and he takes Ten’s hand, letting himself be led out of the asphalt cavern. Ten looks up at him, surprise in his eyes. “Woah, look at you. I like your hair.”

Taeyong can feel his cheeks burning again, probably the same pink shade of his hair.

“Let’s get going. This place is giving me the creeps.” Ten picks up his bike, pushing it along the ravaged street. Taeyong can feel panic starting to build in him again and he jogs to catch up with Ten.

He doesn’t realize he’s breathing harshly again until he feels Ten’s hand interlacing with his.

“Hey, it’s ok. We’re together and we’re gonna be ok.”

Taeyong doesn’t think that anything in this world will ever be ok again but looking down at Ten, he feels hope bloom in his chest and he squeezes his hand.

“Y… Yeah, ok. We’re ok.”

Ten smiles brightly and they continue down the broken road together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [That one blue bird app](https://twitter.com/Greyquill8) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700) :)


End file.
